Odd jobs 2
by Grunt
Summary: Some jobs can only lead to trouble. Poor Ranma. Looks like he will learn this soon enough. The hard way.


Odd job's 2

Disclaimer: I claim all the psychological damage done to the readers as my property. Ranma ½, I won't claim. This time….

If anyone had bothered to ask Xa'Kitk about this he would have assured them that he indeed was an all-powerful demon from hell.

Considering that he was currently getting his butt kicked by a girl not even half his size, many would have found this statement quite odd. Well, at least till he ripped of their heads and ate them.

Though he had to admit, the little bitch definitely was a looker. Fiery red hair with a rather well endowed chest, were just two of her good points. A chest, that right now, was in plain view for everyone to see, as her top had been shredded quite some time ago.

His perverted grin changed into a grimace of pain as she drove the butt-end of her sword into his abdomen and followed it up with back-flip and a devastating kick in the face. The moment she landed she was already moving again, far faster than any human should be able to.

That was another thing that annoyed Xa'Kitk to no end. Even though she had that goddamn sword, she didn't even use the blade to hit him. Instead she hammered him with punches that one a bad day could shatter boulders the size of a car.

So not only was she ungodly fast, no, she also had to possess a strength that put many demons to shame but not even that had unnerved him as much as the latest revelation. For the first time since the fight had started he had managed to hit her, just once, with his full strength.

The girl had the nerve to not even flinch as she got back up and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. Hell, she had told him she was enjoying this, right before they had started to fight. That joy had ended when he ripped off her top.

What followed was a rage that grew with every perverted grin, appraising look and drop of blood that came out his nose, before she broke it, that is.

So right now he was trying to figure out a way to get away from the red-headed killing machine in front of him, as out of nowhere, someone farted. Looking to a wall to his left, the person responsible for this untactful interruption was revealed as a harmless panda.

Too bad his opponent didn't have any qualms against hitting Xa'Kitk when he wasn't looking, so the moment he had started to look for the source of the fart, she had closed in on him.

Seeing the dark grin on her face, he took a step back. It was time to be diplomatic about this. Seeing a piece of her top lying next to him he picked it up and showed it to her. Somehow hoping it would calm her rage.

As her grin became even more homicidal he started to pray that she would use that blade. It was really easy to die through a blade and it was way faster than say being beating to death.

As he saw the golden glow around her fists grow he had to fight a whimper that threatened to escape. The killing intent she was releasing was starting to reach an unreal level.

He just knew that this was going to hurt. A lot. Not that there was anything wrong with inflicting pain, but in general he preferred to be the one inflicting it, instead of being on the receiving end of it.

Really it was crime if one thought about it.

Why did all the pretty girl have to be so goddamn violent?

Fifteen minutes later

Grumbling Ranma tried to get the demon blood off of her. She was having a limited success.

Fuming she growled at the dead demon.

Damn demon just had to be a pervert didn't he? Just like the old perv, always ogling her breasts and trying to grope her while fighting.

'It's an easy mission, I swear, tehehe. I'm sure those demons will be no problem for someone with your expertise. Oh and don't forget your sword!' she thought, trying to imitate the voice of her "boss". 'Easy my ass. The only reason why she sends me is because she knows those damn bastards are all perverts.'

Growling Ranma stamped away, leaving behind the remains of a very nasty demon and a nearly destroyed shrine.

Oh she would have to talk with her boss about doing things like that, like not giving her all the perverted demon-molesters.

Or better yet, she would just go return to Kyoto, track her "boss" down, and stuff that annoying bird right down her throat ….or bring Happosai down on her. That would be fun. 

'Stupid pops, stupid part-time job, stupid Shinmeiryuu.'


End file.
